


RED WINE

by ARIKA108



Category: D&E - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIKA108/pseuds/ARIKA108





	RED WINE

　　你喜欢酒精的气味吗？  
　　你会觉得刺鼻？  
　　那换成红酒呢。  
　　  
　　李赫宰从来对于那些呛人的味道表示厌恶，但他却喜欢加入些优雅独特的气味。比如酒，比如红酒。李赫宰赶来宴会的时候，那只腻人的小猫已经被几个哥哥灌醉了，这家伙还真是沾不得半点酒精，只是一杯红酒就可以让他醉的瘫软在座位上。  
　　小家伙嘴里还在喊着什么，李赫宰靠近他才听见软软糯糯的嗓音一直轻轻地唤着自己的名字。  
　　“东海啊…回家了。”  
　　“啊？”李东海睁开眼，酒精的熏陶让他有些看不清面前是谁，他把手放到眼前的这张脸上，轻轻捏着脸颊，嘿嘿笑出声来，“嗯…你的脸，真…嗝真软呐。不行哦…我要等，等赫宰来接我…我才能回去。”  
　　“乖我们回去了。”任由小猫揪着自己脸，嘴角被人扯出个难看的模样，李赫宰轻声叹口气，从座位上捞起李东海。他本想搭着李东海的肩出去，这个人醉的太厉害，整个人重重地压在李赫宰身上，这样根本走不了，干脆拖住李东海的膝盖窝抱在怀里。希望李东海醒来不会记得今晚发生的事，要被他知道李赫宰用公主抱将他抱回汽车里，又该跟他闹什么别扭。  
　　回头又看了眼自己几个喝嗨躺在包厢里东倒西歪的哥哥们，算了，先把东海送回家再给经纪人大哥打电话吧。  
　　  
　　李赫宰把李东海带回家的途中，喝醉的小家伙比平时看着开放多了。担心李东海坐在后座会出什么问题，李赫宰拉开副驾驶座就把人乖乖捆在上面，应该不会有什么问题了吧？  
　　车速并不快，李赫宰把车窗拉倒最低，让风缓缓吹进来，李东海坐在身旁不停的喊着他的名字，“赫呀…赫宰…”这是得多喜欢自己。李赫宰被他喊的连自己都没发现已经露在空中的牙龈。接着他觉得下体被人用手抚摸，李东海不知道是什么时候靠过来，侧着身把手搭在李赫宰重要的位置。  
　　“喂！东海，我这可是在开车啊！”李赫宰被李东海的举动慌了手脚，车子在无人的道路上左右摆动。李赫宰放慢车速，用手轻轻拍掉李东海，李东海不满意的朝他撅嘴，也不知道是哪个开关突然打开了，李东海解开安全带干脆把手环住李赫宰的肩膀，凑过脑袋放在颈窝，像觅食的小猫，不断嗅着李赫宰身上的气味。  
　　李赫宰是洗过澡来的，他平时用的都是运动型沐浴露，李东海不喜欢这个味道，今天却不同，李赫宰好像挤了李东海牛奶味的沐浴露，颈肩嗅到的全是甜甜的气味。  
　　“嗯…嘿嘿你好香啊…啊呜。”  
　　颈窝被气息打的酥麻，李赫宰觉得后腰也被这小妖精勾的发软，这样也就算了，李东海居然上嘴咬住了他的脖子，滚烫的舌头一点点舔弄因为忍耐凸显的青筋。  
　　“喂！喂！李东海！”  
　　猛地刹住车，幸亏这个时间点路上没有别的车辆。  
　　“…疼…”李赫宰被李东海一系列举动吓得直接伸手拍在东海脸上，小坏蛋被打疼了松开嘴耷拉着嘴唇，委屈看着李赫宰。这家伙一定是故意的。  
　　李赫宰把车停到路旁，反身解开身上的安全带，算了，现在这幅模样他也忍不了太久，他不是圣人，身边坐着自己的爱人，还不断撩拨他，任谁都会起反应吧。李赫宰本来并不想折腾这个小醉鬼，是他非要撩拨自己的！  
　　  
　　“…东海啊，看看我。”李赫宰侧身居高临下看着李东海。小猫被酒精熏的软乎乎，额头泛红就连两颊也是红彤彤的。  
　　“嗯…赫帮帮我…我难受…”李东海拉着李赫宰的左手直接附上自己下裆的位置，隔着布料透出来的热度不可忽视那里已经支起小帐篷了，李东海这个家伙究竟喝了什么，醉成这样。李东海只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，下面胀的难受，抓着李赫宰的手胡乱摩擦想要寻找一丝安慰，手的主人似乎也十分配合他，顺着他的意愿，或轻或重揉捏着下体。  
　　“…不够，还…还要多一点。”  
　　李赫宰伸手按灭车内灯光，俯下身张嘴含住不停发出喘息的双唇，舌尖舔弄着李东海软糯的唇瓣，苦涩酒味被他尽数舔入唇内。身下人不安分地扯着李赫宰的衣领，上衣领口的扣子被李东海扯开，李赫宰像是惩罚这只不乖巧的猫咪一样，在他的嘴唇上轻轻撕咬着，然后撬开双唇长舌直入。  
　　“嗯…”  
　　李东海被吻的七荤八素，一时间连换气都来不及，李赫宰松开他的嘴，放任他大口呼吸，见他神情舒展又迎上嘴唇与他接吻。  
　　放在李东海裤裆上的手也没闲着，拉开牛仔裤的拉链，准确无误的伸入内裤，握住头部已经吞吐液体的性器，有规律的撸动着，李赫宰明显感受到手里的家伙一点点胀大。他很喜欢李东海的形状，特别是它的头部，圆圆滚滚的，中间留一条漂亮的缝，李赫宰用指腹轻轻碾压那条缝隙，摸过缝隙顶端，瘫倒在车座上的小猫便会轻轻跟着动作颤抖，他真的太可爱了，喉咙深处不断发出舒服的呻吟。  
　　李赫宰放倒身后的座椅，用力托住李东海将他拉到驾驶座双腿岔开跨坐在自己身上。哗的拉下李东海的裤子，下体被毫无保留的暴露在眼前，李东海害羞伸手去捂自己的裆部，却被李赫宰抓住双手架在头顶，“怎么了？宝贝现在是在害羞了吗？”李赫宰看着李东海水雾蒙蒙的双眼，即使四周很黑，那双眼在黑暗中却是这么撩人。  
　　“别…别这样看着我笑…”李东海被盯得不好意思，别过头不敢与人对视。李赫宰知道他确实害羞了，也不再多调戏什么，惹急了小老虎可不好哄。他一手扶着李东海的腰一手握住直挺挺放在他衬衣上的阳具，加快撸动的速度。酥麻感顺着李东海后腰激到他全身上下，李东海浑身使不上力，整个人软绵绵的直接卧倒在李赫宰的怀里。  
　　“后面可以吗？”李赫宰吻了吻李东海的额头，柔声询问他。  
　　“…嗯，好…”  
　　环过手，把手指探向后穴，有一下没一下画着上面的褶皱，李东海拱起腰难耐的晃着，“嗯…你，你别…”  
　　“别什么？”李赫宰随着李东海喘息的速度，跟着他同样加重了呼吸，不知道是不是醉酒的原因，李赫宰觉得今晚的他特别诱人，车子里充斥着他身上醇醇的红酒味儿，苦涩的发甜。  
　　“快…快点进…”  
　　李赫宰眯起眼轻声在李东海的耳畔笑着，手指一点点探入紧致的穴口，怕伤到李东海，并没有用力插入，而是等他自己动腰将手指吞没，再慢慢加入第二根手指，顺着他分泌的肠液缓缓插入。  
　　“啊…”  
　　李赫宰松开放在腰上的手，这只手的温度并不高，带着凉意握住滚烫的阴茎，温度的差异让李东海差点泄出来，整个人跪卧在李赫宰身上颤抖，真像个小兔子。  
　　身后的手与身前的手一起有规律的运动，水声随着手指与肉体的碰撞与急促的喘息声铺满整个空间。李东海这会儿才体验到什么叫舒服的飘飘然似神仙，至少此刻的他非常舒服，后穴适应了异物感被摩擦出快感，李东海有些嫌弃李赫宰不紧不慢的速度，干脆自己挺腰寻求更高的快感。李赫宰拱起放在体内的手指，指关节蹭到肠壁上微微不平整的一点，李东海不敢动了，摆动的腰停下速度直直愣在那儿。李赫宰知道那儿是他的敏感点，他把手指稍稍退出用指腹抵着那块肠壁。  
　　“别…我痒…”  
　　“痒吗？那宝贝不想要了吗。”  
　　李赫宰抬起头亲亲李东海的唇，像是安慰他一样，接着加快了手里的速度，李东海被突如其来的快感激的喘不出声音，只是一个劲儿的从鼻腔传来气声。后穴与性器被人快速揉弄了几十下，最后浑身一抖，将浓郁尽数拍打在李赫宰的衣衫上。接着李东海倒在李赫宰的身上沉沉的睡了过去。  
　　“宝贝？”李赫宰将手指从李东海体内退了出来。手一下一下轻轻抚摸着李东海的背，被李东海打湿的布料紧紧贴着小腹。身上的人在射完一发的时候就没有别的动静了，该不会是晕了吧？李赫宰紧张的晃着李东海的身体，直到耳边听见平稳的呼吸声李赫宰才知道这家伙是累的睡过去了。  
　　这下倒好，李东海舒服了，那他李赫宰该怎么办？从开车被撩拨到现在，李赫宰硬了这么久，这家伙爽完就直接睡了。李赫宰抱着李东海在车坐上缓着气，过了许久才将体内的一团火压下去，无奈笑出声，下次就不会这么轻易放过你了。


End file.
